Throwing Down the Gauntlet
by VFSNAKE
Summary: Challenge from the SupermanxWonder Woman site. Hercules doesn't think Superman is his equal and wants to fight him to prove it. To do that, the Son of Zeus does something very stupid. He kidnaps Diana...while she's pregnant with the Man of Steel's child!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Challenge Issued

Hercules walked down the halls of Mount Olympus, finding the day to be particularly boring for him, and wished to do something that would test his Godly abilities. For too long the Son of Zeus felt a hunger in him to challenge his skills against someone worthy of his station. Unfortunately, no such person existed on Mount Olympus he hadn't already defeated, and one can only fight the same person repeatedly before it became boring.

"Have you heard about Superman again?" said Athena just down the corridor to Hercules right currently talking to Aphrodite in almost whispery voices.

"The handsome Kryptonian from beyond our realm of control? Of course I have! I hear he's been very active this past year ever since the Amazon Princess had to temporary leave the Justice League they are a part of due to her pregnancy," said Aphrodite with a hint of smugness in her voice for being the Goddess of Fertility and Diana being blessed by her to have offspring.

"Yes. Just recently he's stopped a massive building from falling over onto the people of that city he defends called Metropolis. It's interesting to see someone like him with the strength that seems to equally match Hercules," said Athena, as she saw Aphrodite now smiling sensually in thought, and missed Hercules moving slightly back out of her line of sight from his hiding spot to hear the conversation uninterrupted.

"Yes. Such strength is quite impressive to say the least. I imagine it played an important part in their intimacy and Diana being very satisfied. I know I would be," said Aphrodite, as she saw Athena scowl at that, and had to hold back the blush threatening to appear on the Goddess of Wisdom's own face.

"Bite your tongue Aphrodite. You have Ares to keep you warm in your bed and to further prevent him from becoming too rambled in the ways of war. Besides, the Kryptonian will not look at any other woman, even if one such woman just so happens to be a Goddess of Mount Olympus, and one of Diana's own Patrons. His mind, body, and possibly his very soul belong to her and hers to him to that same effect," said Athena, as she had seen _many_ women of the world trying to tempt the Man of Steel away from Diana, even more so after the Amazon Princess was pregnant in the belief that having a beached whale for a wife would turn the man away, but Superman's eyes never looked at another woman the same way he did Diana, and the Goddess of Wisdom silently thought Zeus could learn from him about such devotion.

"I know. Shame really. Just once I would like to have the Kryptonian in my bed rather then Ares. The God of War can be so..._narrow minded_ at times. I just wish he would actually refocus half of his ambition in trying to create war on the Earth towards one night of satisfying me in bed. Oh well. A Goddess can dream," said Aphrodite while giggling in a sultry way that would have made normal mortal men weak in the knees.

"Make sure Ares doesn't hear such words Aphrodite or you may not have him lying in your bed at all," said Athena, as she knew the Goddess before her needed Ares just as much as Ares needed Aphrodite to keep the balance, and breaking their lustful union was not an option.

"As if I would let him know I think of the Kryptonian at times when we're in bed. I am not _that_ shallow to find a way to entice Ares. Besides, we both know what would happen if he learned of this conversation, retaliated as only his mind could let him, and the wrath he would bring down upon himself," said Aphrodite knowing how it would enrage Ares and make him act out on it whole no doubt targeting Diana in her pregnant condition thus preventing her from defending herself.

Then again, Ares for all his power would _not dare_ try to go after the Amazon Princess in her current condition knowing full well _what_ the end result of such a stunt would cause, and even the God of War wasn't so arrogant to cause such a thing to befall his person.

Hercules however, did not know of such things, and did not seem to care to know what it was that even the God of War feared in trying to hurt Diana. What he cared about was getting a certain matter in comparing him to a mere mortal with power that rival the son of a God. It was unthinkable!

'For years I have heard from all the Gods from all over whispering about this _Superman_! From Athena to Odin to Jupiter I have heard them speak of how his power rivals mine. Mine! The Son of Zeus being considered an _equal_ to some mere mortal from another part of the Universe. Something must be done to settle the issue once and for all! But what?' thought Hercules, as he came up with an idea, but had to speak to his Father in order to get approval, and make sure no one could stop him.

The Son of Zeus made his way to his Father's golden throne where the King of the Gods on Mount Olympus sat with the rest of his kin to each side of him according to their station. Hercules of course waited until such things were over before he went to address his Father and speak to the King of the Gods in private.

"You seem angry today son. Why?"__said Zeus, as he walked with his son through the halls of Olympus, and had seen Hercules acting differently.

"It's this thing with that _mortal_ down on Earth the people love Father. The one they call Superman. Over the years, the Kryptonian just seems to make me so infuriated, and all the Gods speak of him like he's one of us. They constantly say his strength rivals mine! Your own son's power is rivaled by a mere mortal from another area of the Universe beyond our touch. It is _insulting_! Not just to me, but to you being my sire, and I wish to set things in motion to prove I am better then this Superman," said Hercules, as he saw Zeus stop, and narrow his eyes back at him with Lightning shooting through the God's orbs of sight.

"Set things in motion? You mean issue a challenge to fight him in a skill of power? From my understanding of this one, he is not the kind of mortal to simply go into a fight, and is very patient with those around him. There are not many like that on this planet much less the Universe as a whole and I doubt you can goad him into such a fight like others would be in his place. It is even rumored the man does not even fight his enemies with his full strength because such blows would kill them," said Zeus, as he saw his son scowl at that, and knew it hurt the man's pride.

"Then I will make him fight me the only way I can think of. By taking Diana away from him," said Hercules before he was struck by lightning from Zeus into a wall and saw his Father was angered by such an idea.

"You would sink so _low_ to use such a means to bring this mortal onto a battlefield of your choosing? I expected as much from _Ares_, but___you___my son...I had hoped would___never___try to use such a means, and on one of the Amazons who prays to the Gods of Olympus for our help when warranted. Even now the Amazon Princess prays for the healthy birth of her child!" said Zeus, as he had heard Diana's prayers, and so had the other Gods on Mount Olympus.

"I won't hurt her Father. I just need to have her taken away from Superman long enough to make him agree to fight in a battle of strength against me," said Hercules, as he got off the ground, and saw Zeus thinking this over in deep thought with concern clearly seen on the God's face before letting out a sigh of disappointment.

"Very well. I will allow it. _But_, know this my son, and know this well. Diana is not to come to harm or the child she carries. If either one happens to her, as a result of this contest, I will bring down upon you a fury so _great_...that even Ares, and Hades will beg me stop from smiting you," said Zeus, as he saw his son nod in understanding, and left to make the arrangements.

"You play a dangerous game my King," said Hera, as she appeared behind Zeus, and was not pleased with her husband's actions.

"What would you have me do? Tell him no? Knowing my son, he would have tried to provoke the Kryptonian regardless, and gone after Diana knowing it is the only way to make this mortal fight," said Zeus, as he knew his son better then man himself, and knew Hercules would get what he wanted to make this contest happen.

"So you let him have it with the punishment for hurting Diana or the child knowing the risk the two would be in if he tried without your approval. Even still, I would think you of all the Gods would have been more firm with him on this contest against the Kryptonian, and the level of anger the man will unleash upon Hercules. You know just as I do that a man with that much patience for the world has an equal amount of anger if provoke in such a way which causes him to unleashes it," said Hera, as she had seen how patient Superman had been with the world, and with Diana's current hormonal instability from the pregnancy.

The man loved Diana like no other. To lose her and the baby would unleash a fury that could bring down even Zeus himself.

"No harm will come to Diana nor the child my wife. I know what lies deep within that man. I have seen that rage before to a slightly lesser extent when fighting Darkseid and know even that Dark God fears it so," said Zeus seeing Hera's frown of confusion on her face for letting Hercules have the means to spark such rage to life.

"If you know this, then you also know that the Kryptonian will destroy your son, and yet you are letting it happen! I don't understand why you are letting Hercules do this and not simply put command him too like you have done so many times before with the rest of your family," said Hera, as she saw him turn fully to face her, and smiled with a look in his eyes she could not read.

"Because unlike Hercules, we know what kind of rage lies deep within that mortal, and yet not many wish to believe it exists within him. The Kryptonian's patience is legendary to the mortals below all the way up here on Mount Olympus even, but not his anger is _not_, and such a thing needs to be seen. It _needs_ to be unleashed for all the Gods to see and understand what it means to push the Kryptonian too far,_**"**_ said Zeus before heading back to his throne with Hera looking worried about this course of action.

(Themyscira- Healing Isle-At the Moment)

"How are you today Princess?" said Epione, as she came into Diana's room to see the pregnant woman looking somewhat happy, and yet slightly angry at being held down by the child inside of her body.

"I'm fine all things considering. Even if I do feel like I've been conceiving a fully grown _centaur_ inside my stomach!" said Diana, as she was on her back, unable to move her body much, and wishing she had weapons to throw at the man responsible for getting her like this.

"I'm sure your loving..._husband_ will be glad to know that when he returns soon from his time," said Epione, as she was still new to the idea of the Princess being with a man, and calling him that title.

"I bet Kal is. He's out there in Man's World battling Lex Luthor or the Injustice League while I'm _stuck_ in a _bed_ unable to even get out of it under my own power. The instant this child is out of my body, I am going to _show_ _my_ _appreciation_ to Kal for putting me out of action, and see to it _he_ is incapacitated for that long," said Diana, as she was thinking of various ways to return the favor, and all them involved sharp magic laced weapons.

"I'm sure you will and I look forward to seeing it. _Until then_, I suggest you stay put and relax since we don't want to endanger the life inside of your body. Your Mother has been nervous about this ever since you two came to the island to have the child," said Epione, as she remembered that day well, and how Diana had come with the Man of Steel to tell the Queen of the life growing inside of the Amazon Princess's belly.

If it weren't for the fact Hippolyta knew and approved of their union the Man of Steel would have had an army of Amazons attacking him.

When Epione left the room, Diana let her head fall back against the pillows that helped support her upper body to prevent further discomfort along her back. Blowing some hair off her eyes, Diana looked down at the belly holding her child, and winced when it gave her stomach a hard kick. The Amazon Princess glared at her belly in the hopes the child would sense the look and stop kicking her stomach like it was a practice dummy.

'No such luck. Damn it Kal. I don't know whether to thank you for the life I have inside of me or slice you in half with my Mother's sword for the discomfort the monster's giving me every so often,' thought Diana, as she really loved Kal, and the child inside of her womb despite the fact the latter was getting free body shots.

Before she could contemplate the child's actions inside of her body, a light appeared in the room, and Apollo along with Hercules appeared in the room. Apollo looked unhappy, but Hercules looked happily at the Amazon Princess, and Diana wanted to know why the two were here.

"Hello Princess Diana. Forgive me, but I have come with an important task by Hercules in the name of Zeus himself, and been ordered to take you away from here to Mount Olympus for a short time," said Apollo, as he saw Diana look at him, and then at the smiling face of Hercules.

"With all do respect Apollo, can you please tell me what this task is, and why it pertains to my person while in this state?" said Diana, as she was trying to hold back her anger from the pregnancy, and hoped Apollo would forgive her if she did act out.

"Hercules wishes to challenge your husband, the one called Superman in outside world in a battle of strength, but given his humble nature, Zeus's son does not believe he will even accept, and has convinced Zeus to let him use..._other_ means of persuasion," said Apollo before glaring at Hercules and wished to smite that damn smirk off the other man's face.

"You mean kidnapping me," said Diana, as she now put her hands instinctively over her womb, and saw the compassionate look in Apollo's eyes.

"The child inside of your womb will not be harmed during this time nor you by the order of Zeus himself. After the contest is over, you will be returned here to Themyscira, and give birth to your child," said Apollo, as he knew the loss of the child inside of Diana would not only fill the Kryptonian into an even greater frenzy, but also unleash the rage of an Amazon Princess, and Zeus dared not risk such wrath upon _anyone_.

"When will my husband learn of this challenge?" said Diana, as she glared at Hercules, and wished she could move to smack him around for his stupidity.

"Soon. Your Mother will be informed shortly and then she will tell him. The battle will take place in a coliseum on Mount Olympus and if you wish...you will be allowed to see the fight yourself," said Apollo, as he saw Diana scoff at the word "fight", and began mumbling about Kal-El making Hercules wish he'd never even done this.

"Very well," said Diana finally, as she did not want to leave home with her baby possibly being in danger due to Hercules _stupid_ actions, and the anger Kal would no doubt unleash when he got his hands on Zeus's son.

"For what it is worth Princess Diana, I have told Zeus this is a mistake, and asked him not to allow this to happen. Sadly, my words did not reach him, and I'm sorry," said Apollo, as he saw Diana look at him with compassion, and understanding that made Diana who she was.

"I know Apollo. Thank you," said Diana, as she waited until light grew around her, and held onto her bulge of a stomach to soothe the child inside that had no knowledge of what was happening.

It was only 10 minutes later when Epione walked in to check on Diana again did the alarm soon sound and word of the Amazon Princess missing from her bed.

(Watchtower-Sometime Later)

Clark Kent. Kal-El. Superman. The Man of Steel. Those were the names he always went by when out in the world whether protecting it people or living in it to observe them while under disguise. However, there was one name he was not called by, but would be within a few short Months, and it brought a glowing smile to his face.

That name was...Father. He was going to be a Father soon. The very idea of being one made his heart swell with pride knowing he had helped create a life descended from his bloodline. A union between the Last Son of Kryptonian and the Amazon Nation's First Princess creating a child that would one day help bring peace to the world.

"You seem happy," said Batman, as he saw his secret best friend looking down at the Earth through the window, and knew why the Man of Steel seemed to glow like the sun right now.

"You don't have to be the World's Greatest Detective to figure out why Bruce. Even Flash knows why I've been so happy the past couple of Months," said Kal, as he saw Batman smirk at him, and stand beside him while looking out the window too.

"It took him long enough to realize it. By the time he learned she was pregnant, over half of the Watchtower knew before he did, and even then Diana was already on official leave from the Duty Roster for over three weeks after she showed the physical signs. Though in few short Months, you'll soon be a Father, and will have to take time off too. Almost hard to believe when you think about," said Batman, as he knew how Lois had been quite a significant roadblock in the Man of Steel's life, and was only overcome when Superman had ended it.

Lois wasn't exactly _thrilled_ by this, which wasn't surprising given how the attention, and social status it gave her in being "Superman's Girlfriend" had helped skyrocketed her reporting career. Doors opened for Lois to speak to people that normally kept their doors shut out and only spoke to the reporter out of fear they would invoke the wrath of the Man of Steel for insulting her.

That event that was the breakup had brought about a lot of choice words, most of which Kal-El had heard before by Lois's Two Star General Sam Lane in regards to the hero of the world, and knew now that being with the woman was a mistake. Even more so when Lois, in her anger had irrationally accused him of being unfaithful in their relationship, and sleeping with Diana behind her back. It wasn't true of course, but Lois didn't believe it for an instant, and Kal-El had just about enough of the woman's actions.

_Lois, if you think I'm cheating on you, and don't trust me to be faithful then I see no point in even __**trying**__to save what is left of our friendship. Goodbye Lois._

Superman left Lois Lane and never looked back.

"What about you? I'm hearing your in quite a predicament yourself. Rumor is your seeing Catwoman and Zee at the same time. Care to comment?" said Kal, as he added a bit of his reporter side to the conversation, and Batman grimaced while cursing Flash for being the rumor spewing loud mouth he was on the space station.

"Remind me to kill Flash later," said Batman, as he saw his friend laugh at his expense, and hated the fact he couldn't use Diana's pregnancy against him.

Before anymore banter could be exchanged, Flash came in looking at them with worry, and it was clear something important had come up.

Something bad.

"Hey Blue, I just got word from the Comm. Station! The Amazon Embassy is on the line and Hippolyta _herself_ needs to speak to you in person ASAP! Its about Diana. Something happened on Paradise Island and from the way the Queen was demanding to speak with you...it doesn't not good," said Flash, as he saw Superman look at him for only a second, and then was gone faster then even the Fastest Man Alive thought possible.

"What _exactly_ did she say?" said Batman going into Detective Mode right now.

"That she needed to speak to Superman right away. That Diana was gone. Some serious issue about the Gods on Mount Olympus taking Diana. I didn't get the full story. All I know is the Amazon Queen wanted to speak to the big guy about this and told me to get him right away," said Flash, as he was nervous in regards to Diana being gone, and the fact the kid she was going to have being at risk.

He wanted to be an Uncle damn it!

"I see," said Batman, as he looked away in thought, and then his eyes widen slightly like a horror had just been realized before they became cold again behind his mask.

"You see? Bruce, I don't know if you realize this, but Diana was _taken_ from Themyscira by the very Gods she worships everyday, and the worst part is that she's STILL pregnant with Blue's child. Do you know what that means?" said Flash, as he was worried for two friends, and the child in one of them.

"Yes I do Flash. It means those very same Gods are going to regret angering Superman for whatever reason they may have when they took Diana from the island," said Batman, as he walked to a nearby room, and sat in a chair deep in thought over this with Flash zooming up to him with worry.

"You can't be serious? Blue's endanger! Even if he managed to get to Mount Olympus, he's no match for those Gods, and their powers. Magic hurts him! Just like Kryptonite! The power they wield is the equivalent to that!" said Flash, as he saw Batman shake his head in disagreement, and turn his masked face to his friend.

"Do you know why Clark shows so much patience with people? Even to the point where its not going to do a little bit of good?" said Batman in a quiet voice.

"No. I just thought it was his whole Boy Scout routine," said Flash getting a headshaking no for a response.

"Hardly. Clark is patient because of what lays beyond the breaking point of his patience if pushed to the brink in a certain way. I ran a simulation once of what would happen if _I_ fought Superman while he was angry in a way I've never seen him before. I ran it with myself having all the tools needed to weaken if not kill him. I had Kryptonite, my suit would emit a faint energy output equal to that of a red sun's energy, and the Martial Art skills I learned over the years to break a man's body in multiple places. All of which was designed for the sole purpose to stop Superman. Do you know how short the battle was in that simulation?" said Batman seeing Flash shake his head.

"You're the one that went toe to toe against him in your Sim. Not me," said Flash seeing Batman smirk slightly.

"The fight lasted all of _5 minutes_ Flash. By the end of the battle simulation, my body was not even recognizable anymore, and Superman had barely a mark on him. Maybe a small cut on his face, but that was it. One small cut on the face that would soon heal while my body wasn't much of a body anymore," said Batman, as he saw Flash's mouth want to detached from the rest of him, and was utterly speechless at hearing possibly the Dark Knight's ultimate confession.

He could not beat Superman when the Man of Steel unleashed his rage no matter what he tried.

"And now _the _only person keeping that rage from coming out was just taken away from him and the child too," said Flash, as he was now scared, and wondered what Superman would do.

"I don't know why the Gods would do this to Diana or to Clark. What I do know is they will soon regret awaking the sleeping giant that should never have been awakened in the first place," said Batman, as he let out a tired sigh, and Flash was rubbing the back of his masked head with worry.

(Amazon Embassy-Moments Later)

When Superman was teleported from the Watchtower to the Embassy, he was instantly greeted by Queen Hippolyta, and her Royal Guards in full battle armor. None of them looked happy and quite frankly neither was the Man of Steel at the moment though the Last Son of Krypton would probably need the Lasso of Truth to convince the Queen of that fact.

Even after all this time, the Queen didn't truly embrace his marriage to Diana, and only tolerated because to do otherwise would anger her daughter. The fact Hippolyta was going to be a Grandmother was also a factor in allowing the union to last as long as it did.

"This is your fault!" said Hippolyta making it known how she felt about what this event.

"What is? What happened to Diana?" said Superman, as he frowned at the accusation of Diana missing, and it was starting to already tax is already stress nerves.

"She was taken by Apollo to Mount Olympus. On the order of _Hercules _with Zeus's blessing! Apparently, the Son of Zeus feels a need to challenge _you_ in a test of strength because Hercules does not feel your power is equal to his, and felt the only way to make you accept the challenge was to take Diana away. Now do you see how this is your fault?" said Hippolyta, as she saw Superman looking very angry, and thought his eyes flashed red for a second.

"Queen Hippolyta, you know fully well this is _not_ my fault, and you are only using this as an excuse to make it mine. Second, the reason Hercules took Diana was to make me engage him in a stupid challenge to satisfy his own ego, and should be the one your angry with," said Superman, as his voice was darker now, filled with anger, and the desire to get Diana make on the forefront of his mind.

"A likely excuse I'd expect from one such as _you_. The great Superman can't even admit this is _partially _his fault if not all of it. Why Diana even loves you I will never understand for as long as I live!" said Hippolyta, as she saw the anger within him grow, but was still being kept in check, and saw his hands clench into fists.

"And the same could be said for you too _Hippolyta_. Ever since we got married, you have been acting more like a Queen of the Amazon rather then a loving Mother to Diana, and you can't even stop think straight about this situation to realize it," said Superman before he got a slap to the face by Hippolyta.

"How _dare _you! If it weren't for the fact that you had to go to Mount Olympus to fight Hercules for my daughter, I'd thrust my sword into your gut, and take off your head!" said Hippolyta, as she was so close to losing her own temper, and try to kill Superman right now.

"Once again Queen Hippolyta, you've proved my point through your actions, and your words being icing on the cake. Don't be surprised if we don't name our future daughter after you. I'd rather not name my little girl after her temperamental Grandmother of an Amazon," said Superman, as he walked around a shocked, and still angry Hippolyta to head for the nearest balcony to grab some fresh air.

He also had to save his anger for Hercules. Taking it out on Hippolyta would get him nowhere with the Amazon Queen and even less with Diana when it was over.

Even if Diana would have agreed with him that Hippolyta deserved it.

"Superman," said Apollo, as he appeared in a flash of light, and saw Superman giving a polite nod though that was all the Man of Steel was going to give.

"You'll have to forgive me if I don't exactly bow to you out of respect," said Superman, as he kept his voice civil, and hoped it _sounded_ civil to Apollo.

"I know your reason for being angry. I was against this too. We all were, but Zeus agreed to let Hercules have his challenge, and King of the Gods cannot deny his most favorite of sons," said Zeus, as he saw Superman scoff, and look away at the window.

"Hercules is a fool whose ego feels bruised because I'm not a God, yet I have the strength of one, and makes him feel like he's not the greatest of Zeus's offspring. _That _is what he is," said Superman, as he saw Apollo not dispute it, and hold his tongue for a moment.

"Neither Diana nor the child are going to be harmed Superman. Zeus decreed it so and no one would dare risk disobeying him. Not even Ares if he learned of this event. Complete this task and Diana will be returned to Themyscira as if she never left it," said Apollo, as he saw Superman calm down a bit, but the anger was still there, festering beneath the surface of the Kyrptonian's blue eyes, and the desire for Diana's safe return.

"I will hold you and Zeus to that statement Apollo. Because if anything does happen to Diana or the baby...Hercules won't be the only God like figure on Mount Olympus who will feel my wrath," said Superman, as he now stood face to face with Apollo, and made sure each of his anger laced words carried a lot of weight for the God of the Sun to hear.

To be repeated to Zeus himself so the King of the Gods understood the ramification of making the Man of Steel angry.

"I'll make sure Zeus knows. We must go. Your challenge awaits," said Apollo, who saw Superman's eyes flash red for a second, and almost pity Hercules for his foolishness.

Almost.

"It won't be much a challenge. Of _that_, I assure you," said Superman his voice laced with anger just as the light covered them both and they were gone.

(A/N: This is a challenge I saw on the SupermanxWonder Woman site and wanted to see if I could do it. Until next time...PEACE!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The Battle Starts

Superman found himself on a place only a handful of mortals had ever been on Mount Olympus, as the mountain of the Greek Gods was indeed a magical, and awe inspiring place to behold. It temporarily kept the Man of Steel's anger at bay for a brief moment before the reason behind him being here in the first place rushed through his mind, and Kal-El of Krypton was once more filled with rage.

"Where is Diana?" said Superman, as he wanted to know if Diana was safe, and if she was even aware of him being here on Mount Olympus for this..._challenge_.

"She is fine. I will take you to her," said Apollo, as he walked through the vast halls of Mount Olympus with Superman right beside him, and one did not need to be a God to see the mixture of emotions running through the Man of Steel's body.

They were a ranging storm, a beast awakened by the stupidity of Hercules, and the taking of the Amazon Princess while she was pregnant with Superman's child no less. At the moment, concern for Diana was at the forefront of these emotions, as they kept the others regarding Hercules, and what the Last Son of Krypton wanted to do to Zeus's son in check.

'If Hercules is so much within 20 feet of Diana right now, I'm not going to wait for the man's challenge to start, and show that bastard what it means to piss me off!' thought Superman, as he was feeling the chemical reactions working through his brain, the many creative images his mind created of turning Hercules into a sniveling, whimpering pile of nothingness, and dumping that pile right at Zeus's feet were quite soothing.

"She's in here," said Apollo, as he broke Kal-El's mind from such pain inflicting thoughts, and opened the door to see Diana resting on her back in the bed the Gods had given her.

In the room was Athena, Aphrodite, Hera and Hermes.

"Kal!" said Diana, as she was surprised, and yet glad to see her husband here.

"Diana!" said Superman, as he was at her side in an instant, and the two embraced with a passionate kiss that seemed to sent electricity through their bodies.

"Isn't that sweet! I told you Athena. The Kryptonian came here to see Diana first rather then seek out Hercules before the challenge," said Aphrodite, as she saw the passion between the two, and was proud of her patron for choosing such a fine man to settle down with.

"Yes well, as much as I'd like to discuss the ways of a man's heart, I think we should give the two some time to talk privately, and enjoy this time they have together," said Athena, as the group had been talking mostly about Superman, and his personal reaction to Diana being taken for Hercules means of getting his challenge.

"Do we have to? I think Apollo could learns a thing or two about kissing from them when he's with the Nymphs on Themyscira," said Hermes, who got a glare from the other four Greek Gods in the room, and he shrugged before vanishing from their sight.

"We will talk later Diana," said Hera, as she saw the passion between the two from the kiss, and what was in their eyes that told the Queen of the Gods that their hearts belonged only to the other.

"Good luck in your fight with Hercules in the great arena Superman," said Aphrodite, as the Goddess winked at Superman, and had to be moved out of the room by Athena.

"Why am I not surprised that Aphrodite herself wishes to bed you," said Diana though it was more of a statement then a question, as she had her forehead resting parallel against Superman, and looking him right in those blue eyes of his.

"She'll have to get in line. Besides, there is only one woman I wish to lay in bed with, and she's an Amazon Princess," said Superman, as he kissed her again, and Diana returned it.

"I'm sure. And just _who_ would this Amazon Princess be?" said Diana, as she grinned at him, and Superman let out a chuckle at her mocking tone.

"Well I'm sure you know her very well, as she's strong, athletic, quotes wise words used by Athena herself, and...thinks she's the size of a beached whale," said Superman, as he laughed at the looks Diana had on her face at the last comment, and absorbed the punch she gave his shoulder.

"You're so lucky I can't get out of this bed because of our offspring growing inside of me because I'd knock you right off of Mount Olympus and then finish Hercules myself!" said Diana before her look of anger turned into a smile and knew she had walked into it.

Kal had used her words in describing herself while pregnant after all.

"I was actually hoping this wouldn't ever happen," said Kal, as he let out a sigh, and all the joking left him.

"What do you mean?" said Diana curiously.

"I was hoping that our marriage wouldn't be put through this kind of hassle. First, your Mother blames the fact that you were taken from under her nose squarely on _my_ own shoulders, then the Gods of Olympus have allowed this challenge to happen, and I am finding myself being filled with so many different emotions about it that its tearing me apart inside," said Superman, as he was so filled with anger for Hercules taking Diana, and then there was his love for Diana mixing with it.

"Nothing can ever be easy for us Kal. Not even marriage. That was one thing that being together has revealed. Twice the risks and twice the danger for us," said Diana, as she saw her husband nod, and felt the same way with him.

"Yeah. Your Mother made that clear when she slapped me for this before I arrived on Mount Olympus," said Kal, as he heard Diana's gasp, and the shock of her Mother slapping him was clear in her own blue eyes.

"She didn't!" said Diana, as she couldn't believe that her Mother would do that to Kal, and say he was at fault.

"She did. Saying I couldn't take some responsibility in your kidnapping at the hands of Hercules and would have killed me if I didn't have to compete against Hercules to get you back," said Kal, as he let out a chuckle, and then it became full blown laughter.

"This is no laughing matter Kal! I can't believe my Mother. After all this time, she _still_ disapproves of our marriage, _and_ blaming you for this situation," said Diana, as she was now angry at her Mother, and the way the Amazon Queen's mind worked.

"Yeah. Well that's the price one pays for having an Amazon Queen for a Mother-in-law I suppose," said Kal, as he laughed again, and this time Diana joined him since it was true that any other man would have no doubt killed themselves rather then put up Hippolyta's constant negative outlook when it came to the male gender.

"I will talk to her after this is over Kal. I know you won't because it will make my Mother think less of you, but I can't stand her doing this, and after all the times I've seen you do everything in your power to please her for me. I won't tolerate it anymore," said Diana, as she knew Kal had done just about everything he could reasonably do for Hippolyta to not look at their union with disgust, and even now it seem the Man of Steel made very little headway in that manner.

"Thanks. Though I suggest you do that _after _our baby is born so its less of a strain on you," said Clark, as he didn't want Diana stress over this with the Queen while the baby was still in the womb, and cause unforeseen problems.

"Of course. The last thing our baby needs to hear is her Mother and Grandmother arguing about the treatment of her Father for being a kind loving man," said Diana, as she kissed him again, and would have become more passionate had Hermes not come into the room.

"It's time. Zeus requests you both at the arena," said Apollo, as he could use his power of teleportation to send them to their respected places for this contest, and was once again feeling disgust at Hercules actions in doing this to the couple.

"I'm going to enjoy knocking him on his ass," said Superman, as he felt his anger rising again knowing what needed to be done, and yet...he was hesitant.

"I know that look of hesitation you have in your loving blue eyes Kal. _Don't_! Don't hold back on Hercules when fighting him Kal. Hurt him. Hurt him if only for putting our child at risk. I don't care that Hercules kidnapped me, but what I _do_ care about is that in doing this, he could have risked the child inside of my womb, and that is one mistake neither of us can forgive," said Diana, as she had been kidnapped before in previous missions, but had always gotten out of them in the past, and they both had come to terms about such events happening to either of them.

However, this incident was different, and Diana wanted Kal to make Hercules pay for his arrogance.

"I know and I promise not to hold back. I could never hold back when it came to your life or that of our child," said Superman, as he kissed Diana's forehead, and then looked over at Apollo before nodding to the God to take them to the arena.

The Greek God soon transported them to the arena, as Diana was in a soft, comfortable chair meant to support her during the pregnancy while watching from atop the arena right next to Queen Hera sitting beside her, and then the Sun God teleported down to the arena floor to place Superman there. Across from the Man of Steel was Hercules himself in all his arrogant glory while the massive crowd around them cheered or booed each of the competitors.

The crowd itself was made up of Gods and Goddesses from all various religions from all over the Universe from the looks of thing watching them in anticipation. They had all heard of the Kryptonian's power rivaling that of Zeus's son Hercules, and wanted to see if such rumors were indeed true about the man's strength. Even now, several different Gods from different religions were making bets saying the Man of Steel won against Hercules, and others said Hercules would win against Superman easily.

However, such things didn't concern Superman at all, as he was currently looking at the man before him, who was responsible for kidnapped his pregnant wife, and the intense anger long since suppressed within him for many years was beginning to resurface. It brought back memories of the only other time Kal had let his anger out at its fullest and at that point the Man of Steel was just a 12 year old child!

Though it didn't stop him from beating up a bully that seemed to be twice his size for the kid's actions that day. It wasn't the first time the bully, who went by the name of Jason Myers had targeted Clark at school, and tried to make the future hero of the world his toy. Clark had always took his parents words to heart in not fighting anyone unless it was for something or someone really important to him. The teachers tried to keep Jason from teasing Clark, but they could only do so much with Jason's Mother not in the picture, and Jason's Father Robert Myers didn't really care about his son's well being so long as the kid was the "dominant male" at school.

Clark was okay with it though, as he was a patient kid, always keeping his anger in check when it came to Jason, and never losing his temper over the things the bully did. _That_ of course changed one day when Jason got tired of bullying Clark due to the lack of results that came from it and decided to harass his prey in another manner fitting for a bully.

By going after Clark's friends. And one of them...was Lana Lang.

Lana had come to school that cold November morning wearing a pure white sweater with a yellow cat face sown onto the right sleeve by her late Grandmother before the elderly woman passed away that previous summer. It also happened to be said Grandmother's birthday today and Lana wanted to wear the sweater in honor of that loving old woman. Of course Jason didn't know this nor did he care if he did somehow knew since his only purpose was to make Clark's life miserable and hurting Lana seemed to be the perfect means to make the younger Kansas boy cry at the sight of his friend's misery.

So Jason went after Lana, calling her names, insulting the girl's Grandmother, and pushed the girl hard into a pile of mud that soiled the sweater beyond any cleaning abilities at the time. Clark had seen all of this, as Lana was crying, Jason was laughing, and taunted the redheaded girl by mocking her sadness over the loss of the sweater.

Jason was so into his bullying of Lana that he had failed to see one angry Clark Kent now walking up behind him, turn the older kid around, and sock the boy right in the face. That wasn't the end of it though, as Clark was instantly upon him with fist after fist coming down on Jason, and left the older boy quivering like a kicked puppy after being beaten up by the 12 year old. Of course by this point, the teachers had gotten involved, calling the others parents, getting information out of the three of them though Jason had a hard time speaking with a swollen face, and missing the last of his baby teeth.

When Clark's parents arrived, they were seriously surprised at Clark for his action, and wanted to hear what happened from their son's own mouth with their right to reserve the means to punish the boy _after _they were told the events that led up to the fight. They were well aware of the bullying, but they raised Clark to be a kind, and gentle soul that should not stoop to the lower levels of others. So Clark had told them everything down to the last detail while fully expecting to be punished for it in the end, as he had defied his parents by breaking their 'no hitting' rule, but surprisingly the wise elderly minds of Martha, and Jonathan Kent were not so closed off that they would punish their son for doing what was right. In a way, it was their teachings that had led to this, and apologized to Clark for not taking further actions to help Clark deal with Jason. Lana's parents were the same way, as they were told the whole story by Lana, and understood why Clark had snapped.

Jason's Father was not so...understanding.

The man was a drunk after his shift working at the mill ended. Robert spent most of his money on booze and what was left to pay the bills or take care of Jason. When he heard Jason got into a fight at school with Clark Kent, he had actually been proud of Jason for taking down the "noble Kent boy", as Robert called the kid in his mind, and wanted to know who won the fight while believing his son had come out on top. The teacher he spoke to, a Mrs. Robinson in her late thirties, had hesitated at first because she didn't want to believe Robert had asked her that question instead of asking if Jason was all right, and had to pull the phone back when the man yelled into the phone with his voice echoing out of it after hearing how Jason was on the losing side of a one sided fight.

The instant Robert came into the Principal's Office, he instantly began yelling at the man, and began pointing fingers at the parents near him. Calling the four parents "irresponsible hillbillies" among other words that the children were not allowed to be repeated in that office, telling the Principal that the two kids should be expelled, and charges will be filed by him against Clark soon with pictures of Jason's face being a means to use in Court.

However, if there was one thing Robert Myers was not prepared for was Jonathan Kent, who told the irrational man about Jason's constant bullying, and the reason behind Clark's "surprise attack" on Jason. Robert didn't care about the reason behind it, as he didn't care about some deceased old woman, and her gift to Lana that was ruined by Jason's actions.

What Robert wanted was to knock down the goody goody Kent Family down a peg.

Of course what Robert wanted and what he got were two very different things when the time came for things to be handled by the governmental higher power that ran Smallville Kansas's Court House or the Judge presiding over the case. The Judge ruled in favor of the Defendants, which consisted of the Kents, and the Langs due to the circumstances regarding how the events transpired. The factoring of Jason's bullying, Clark's friendship with Lana, and the fact Robert Myers didn't take the time to _properly_ raise his child had the Judge dismiss the case without prejudice.

An irate Robert Myers, after hearing the Judges ruling, soon left Smallville with his son, and were never heard from since that day.

And with them gone so did Clark Kents intense anger. Buried deep within the Man of Steel, locked away by chains made of inner strength, and will to restrain himself for the overall good in the world.

Until now.

"Are you ready to lose Superman? Are you ready to lose to your better!" said Hercules, as he grinned in arrogance at the Man of Steel, and saw the anger burning in those blue eyes.

"Let's just get this over with. I want to get my wife back to Themyscira," said Superman, as he could feel his anger rising, and the desire to punch Hercules smug face into the ground.

"I didn't know you were so eager to lose," said Hercules, as he saw Superman looking a bit irritated by his comment, and sensed the Man of Steel was getting angry inside.

"First, I'm not going to lose this fight, and second...my wife means more to me then your stupid challenge you created to soothe your bruised ego. The only reason I'm even here, going through with this fight is because you kidnapped her from the island, and could have endanger _our child_! A very big mistake, you will soon realize is not without having various, and _severe_...consequences," said Superman, as he saw Hercules scoffing at his words, and heard Diana gritting her teeth in anger.

"This match is very simple. It's a fight between you two to see which is the stronger. The winner will be the one standing while the person defeated will be on the ground unable to get up. Do you understand?" said Apollo, as saw Hercules nod his head, and Superman doing the same.

"I'm ready," said Superman, as his voice was silent, but held a great deal of power, anger, and an edge that would make Batman proud.

"So am I," said Hercules though his smile wasn't as boastful now.

"Then you may begin when I leave," said Apollo, as he vanished in a flash of light, and in that same flash of light Superman moved hitting Hercules right across the face with all the strength causing the arena to shake violently from the impact.

In the stands next to Queen Hera, the Amazon Princess Diana smiled at the sight before her of seeing Hercules standing still on second, and then being socked in the face right into the arena wall. The wall itself had an invisible barrier that went from within it, all the way up in a dome like manner, and would protect the audience watching them in the ever possible event projectiles were thrown around by the fighters.

Inside her womb, Diana felt the baby fussing a little in a way that told the Amazon that the child was somehow sensing what was going on outside of the body, and made a small come across the woman's face. Putting a hand on her massive belly, Diana soothed her child, and sensed the baby was listening to her words.

"That's right sweetie. Daddy's fighting the stupid man and when Daddy wins we can all go home," said Diana, as she knew their child while still developing had bonded with Kal on some paternal level even the Amazon Princess didn't truly understand, and could sense that the baby was wishing the Man of Steel good fortune in battle.

As things stood, the Man of Steel didn't _need_ good fortune to win this fight, and Diana was sure that Hercules now wished for some right about now.

'That hurt! This damn mortal _hurt_ me. _ME_! Hercules! The Son of Zeus! We'll anything he hits me with I can return,' thought Hercules, as he got up from the ground, and walked toward Superman now with the intent to hurt the Man of Steel.

Unfortunately, Hercules couldn't get in a hit _at all_ due to Superman's God matching speed causing each punch aimed at the Kryptonian's flawless face to miss, and the hero of Earth landing another hard right to the other man's face. The Son of Zeus by this point found himself reacquainted with the arena wall yet again, wincing in pain at the impact of the fist that hit him in the face, and the wall he hit moments later. Before Hercules could even react, Superman was right in front of him, and felt another punch with this blow hitting him in the stomach causing the demigod to fall to his knees with the involuntary desire to puke rising from it.

"Is this it? For all your boasting, not once have you been successful in hurting me, and proving you are the superior one between us. I'm not impressed," said Superman, as he picked the Son of Zeus off the ground by his neck, and threw the man across the arena to other side hitting another wall.

Sitting on his throne above watching this fight, Zeus frowned at the sight of Superman going all out on his son, and dominating the fight the moment Apollo told them they could start. Zeus knew that this would happen though, as he was well aware of the Man of Steel's childhood, having looked back on it being one of the man Godly aspects at his command, and what happened when the man was a boy at the mortal age of 12 years. He watched the young boy, who would one day be the world greatest hero since this world's ancient days, get angry when someone he cared about got hurt, and unleashed a fury on the older boy that even the Achilles would be impressed.

'And now my son must face the fury of an angry Kryptonian. A fury that no mortal or God has dared to provoke knowing full well what such a thing an even could bring,' thought Zeus, as Superman was once more upon Hercules, smashing fist after fist right into the demigod's body, the shaking of arena with each blow caused the crowd to watch in slightly frightened silence at the sheer _brutality_ this Kryptonian was creating upon Hercules.

"Get up Hercules! I know your tougher then this. Get up or I _will_ make you get up," said Superman, as he saw Hercules slowly rise of the ground clutching his ribs, and spit blood out of his mouth before wiping his chin of the excess crimson.

"So you figured it out. I was wondering if you suspected or even cared about me holding back," said Hercules grinning at Superman and saw the Man of Steel's eyes flash red for a second.

"Why hold back? You knew the moment I came to this arena to fight I would use all my power to crush your body into paste," said Superman, as he saw Hercules shrug, and let out a small chuckle.

"I was curious. I wanted to measure power and the only way I felt it was possible is if I let you _appear _stronger. _Now_ however, I know I can beat you, and I'm going to prove it to everyone here watching," said Hercules with his ego once more being inflated by himself.

"What if I told you that I can hit you a lot harder then I already have? That what I've hit you with so far _was not _my full strength," said Superman, as he saw Hercules frown a little, and saw..._something_ in his eyes that seemed like worry.

"You're bluffing. You wouldn't hold back on me after taking your wife," said Hercules, as he had to admit the punches were very powerful, and would not deny they hurt.

_A lot_!

"Am I? This fight is only just starting Hercules. My wife is up there watching and wishes for me to destroy you for doing the most arrogant if not the most _stupidest _thing one can do to a happy couple awaiting the opportunity to bring a child into the world. I am _not_ going to disappoint her when granting the request," said Superman, as he was looking at Hercules with intense anger that was equaled only to the edge in his voice, and it even made several of the Gods watching to look at him with something close to fear.

The real fighting began..._NOW_!

(A/N: YAY! I updated again. I hope you like this. It was a tad bit difficult to write, but I'm pretty confident I made it work, and I made Superman sound like himself if he ever got angry. Until next time...PEACE!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Making Peace

Many in the stands of the stadium on Mount Olympus watched with undivided attention, as the Man of Steel once more unleashed his fury upon Hercules, and each powerful blow the Kryptonian landed was shaking the stadium down to its very foundation. The Man of Steel had unleashed all his fury upon the son of Zeus, as he didn't stop hitting the man whenever in hitting range, and was now seeing the fear in his foe. A look that every single one of Superman's foes had when they realized the person they were facing was not someone they could win against.

As for Hercules himself, he did get in quite a few punches of his own, but they were so few, and even when they sent the Last Son of Krypton back they seemed to only cause a brief pause between them. In fact, all the blows Hercules seemed to land seemed to barely effect Superman at all, and even Zeus was surprised to see Kal-El was throwing off such blows so easily. It soon became apparent to Hercules that this fight was no longer a test of strength, but a fight for his own survival, and it was a losing battle for him.

Among the crowd however, only _two_ people knew this would happen during this fight, and one of them was Kal-El's loving pregnant wife Diana. The Princess of the Amazons knew when Kal-El was focused on a battle with such intensity, as he blocked out his pain, and his injuries until the fight was over. It had happened with Darkseid once when the two went toe to toe on the home world of the evil Dark God and the Man of Steel showed he could give out pain as well as receive it.

The _other _person watching from his position in the stands, who also knew about Kal-El's fury empowered wrath smiled at the sight of Zeus's son being taken down from his ever believed golden pedestal he was placed on, and looked at the King of the Gods of Mount Olympus for a moment before looking back at the battle below. The figure himself was a God of a certain significance, as he was from the area of the Universe where Krypton had been, and was well respected if not feared for his power.

He was Rao. The God that gave life to Krypton and the one that in his shame...had taken it away. His anger and pride in himself had gotten the better of Rao during that point in time with the target of those two emotions being the utopian planet he had forged before the Earth the Greek Pantheons had people for them to worship. His anger was aimed at the people for their arrogance in their belief they had become untouchable not only due to their technological advances, but in the belief they could not be defeated, and Rao would never let the planet of his favorite children be destroyed.

Such arrogance!

Only a handful had seen the disaster about to befall them at the hands of Rao's anger after the test he gave them with the planet quakes, but those few were silenced by the majority, and secretly imprisoned for such things. The only one left to see the truth was Jor-El and his loving wife Lara even though she herself was a bit uncertain if the brilliant man she loved was right about Krypton's destruction.

They alone had been worthy to be spared Rao's anger at the Kryptonian race's arrogance, but in the end they chose to die together, then one die without the other, and let their only son be spared Rao's wrath. It was through this action that Rao had stalled the planet's explosive destruction from claiming Kal-El's ship and let the innocent child make it to Earth to live among its people.

Since that moment in time, Rao had secretly been in touch with the various Gods of this area of the Universe, watching some of them try their hand in attempting to influence the last Kryptonian, who was in a sense his only Grandchild, and made it known to them that such influence would _never_ occur. Kal-El would become no God's personal toy, their secret weapon, and none of his children would either should they seek to claim any such descendants of the Man of Steel for their own reasons.

Naturally, some of the Gods were enraged, and challenged Rao for the right to claim Kal-El for their own. However, Rao was not some weak minor God to be brushed aside, and cast down each foe easily enough with each one being broken before the others that had watched to witness the confrontation.

Zeus himself had been one such person to challenge Rao for the right to influence the Man of Steel, but Rao had easily swept the God aside like he was nothing, and only let the King of the Gods on Mount Olympus live knowing that without him then Ares would take the throne. As much as Rao wanted to destroy Zeus to send a message to others, the Greek King of the Gods needed to be in place to keep his war hungry son Ares in check, and kept the God of War busy while Zeus recovered from his injuries.

Personally, Rao had felt appalled by Zeus's laziness when involved with the people of the Earth, and had been long before Krypton's destruction. It was because of Zeus's lack of action that Hercules had been able to brutalize the Amazons of Themyscira and nearly get away with it had Rao himself had stepped in by showing the other Gods what the Greek God's son had done. In fact, Rao suspected that at the time, Zeus was proud of Hercules for dominating the Amazon Queen, and only punished his son because the other Gods demanded the demigod be punished for it.

To let your son defile a city's worth of loyal followers and do nothing to stop it much less have one of the other Gods under your command do something about it in your place went against the cosmic Universal order of things. As such, Hercules was _originally_ going to be punished much more severely then what Zeus had done had the Greek God King not begged for mercy on behalf of his son, and got a reduced punishment on the grounds that _he_ would deliver it himself.

It had been one of the few humbling experiences Zeus had ever received, but would not be the last, and Rao knew the Greek God had tried to get revenge on him by trying to claim Kal-El. What better way to get back at the Kryptonian God, then to control his only Grandson from the destroyed planet, and rub it in his face.

Funny how things worked out.

There had been a punishment for Rao too on account of his own actions against Krypton, which he accepted without question since it was fair, and making a fuss would only give the more power hungry Gods an excuse to go claim his Grandson. The punishment had been to no longer interfere in Kal-El's life, but to keep the cosmic balance, no God was allowed to either, and let the Last Son of Krypton to walk his own path untouched by the chains of Fate.

Even Rao had not expected that.

Now here his Grandson was, untouched by the chains of Fate, capable of doing incredible things, and fighting the arrogant son of Zeus to get his wife back. Rao looked over at the pregnant Amazon Princess, who was also smiling at the sight of Hercules slammed down by her vengeful husband, and was whispering silently to their child in her womb various details of the battle.

'Kal-El, I have wronged you by taking away your birth planet, your biological parents, and ever truly knowing them aside from the little treasures they left in your possession. Still, I imagine you would have trade all of that just to be with Diana, and I don't blame you if it the offer was given had things been different all those years ago,' thought Rao, as he would make it his business to talk to Diana later, and tell her what he could not to Kal-El.

Maybe she could tell it for him.

A thundering blow from Superman's fist to Hercules jaw brought Rao back to the battle below in the arena where his Grandson stood over the defeated son of Zeus. The man, who had once been hero to many, and a villain to a select few on a planetary scale had been cast down by the current hero of the Earth. The said Man of Steel barely had a mark on his body, which were already healing, and he picked Hercules up by the neck before looking his foe right in the eyes.

"Had enough?" said Superman, as his voice was dark, and almost cruel sounding while the once blue eyes now glowed red with power to shoot fire from them with a simple command from his brain.

As for Hercules himself, he was coughing up blood, as his body dangled like a worm on a hook in Superman's hand on his neck in a seemingly unbreakable grip, and the pressure from that hand was going to leave a imprint in the form of a nasty bruise. A nasty bruise that would remind the demigod of just _who_ he picked a fight with and lost to. The son of Zeus had learned by the third blow he had landed on the Man of Steel, which had done little to stop the Kryptonian, the fight could not be won, and found himself unable to raise his hands to defend himself.

By the time Superman had lifted him off the ground, Hercules was barely conscious, and staring into the burning red eyes of the Man of Steel now looking for a reason to burn his bloody face clean off in front of everyone witnessing this fight.

It was time to "Render unto Caesar", as he had heard the quote from the son of another God, and give the Kryptonian what he desired.

"I...yield to you...Superman," said Hercules in a whispered voice, but his words echoed loudly enough throughout the stadium, and everyone heard it as clear as cloudless day.

"That's the smartest things you've said to me," said Superman before dropping the man onto the sand and walking away from the defeated son of Zeus.

In the stands, the various Gods, and different beings watching them now stood up in a roaring applause clapping at the battle they had just witnessed with their own eyes. In their minds, Hercules being humbled was an act that was long overdue, as the son of Zeus had gotten off _lightly_ in their minds after what he pulled on the Amazons, and they felt the man never did learn his lesson in a true sense of the meaning. The arrogance the son of Zeus held for himself because of his Father seemed to eventually come back and then manifested itself after trying to compete against Rao's last remaining descendant.

Only now, it seemed a repeat of history, for just as Rao had cast down Zeus ages ago to protect the last of his bloodline so did Kal-El cast down Hercules to protect his wife, and their yet to be born child. In fact, both Rao, and Zeus seemed to recall that memory from their minds after seeing Kal-El drop the defeated man onto the ground.

'Just like it was back then at the time,' thought Rao and Zeus before looking at each other from their spots in the arena with the Kryptonian God smirking slightly since his memory of the events had him as the victor.

As for Superman, he flew to his wife, and landed beside Diana before picking her up while placing a passionate kiss onto the Amazon Princess's lips. They of course ignored the looks from everyone watching them from their seat, but couldn't help hear the roar from the crowd skyrocket during their kissing, and Kal-El swore in his mind that he heard a voice in the crowd speaking to him a whisper only his ears could pick up.

_"Well done Kal-El. Take care of yourself and your wife my Grandson. There are things I want to tell you about your home planet, but due to my past actions, I cannot speak to you directly, and need an audience with your wife so she can tell you for me,"_ said the voice, as Kal-El continued to kiss Diana, and then slowly moved his lips away from hers.

"I'm never going to get tired of you doing that," said Diana, as she snuggled into his neck, and giggled into his ear.

"Good, because I don't intend to stop anytime soon, and plan to keep doing it as often as possible," said Kal-El before whispering what he heard moments ago from the stands.

"Do you think its..._him_?" said Diana in a whisper while keeping her face hidden so no one would no she was speaking.

"Possibly. _He_ said we couldn't speak to each other normally due to his past actions and wishes an audience with you so I can know things that way," said Superman before he kissed her neck so everyone was thinking they were speaking sweet words to each other.

"That in itself is an honor. I'd love to meet him," said Diana, as she knew over the various Gods that occupied the Universe, and Rao was one feared even by the Gods who blessed her.

To meet _the_ Rao was an honor bestowed only to a rare few.

"We'll stay here for a short time then before we head back to face your Mother," said Kal-El, as he saw Diana frown a little at the mention of Hippolyta, and there was sadness in her eyes now.

"I don't want to be around her after this," said Diana, as she saw her husband's eyebrow rise at that statement, and knew he wanted a happy home on both sides.

"We can talk about that later before we leave. Now's not the time for it after today," said Superman kissing her forehead before telling Apollo they were staying for a least a few more hours so he could talk to Hercules in a civilized manner.

"If that is what you wish," said Apollo, as he took the two back to Diana's room, and let the two be alone for a time.

(Sometime Later)

Diana waited for Rao to enter her room, as Kal-El had left earlier so she could have time to talk with the Kryptonian God, and seek out Hercules so the two could talk. At least, Diana _hoped_ the two would just talk, as Hercules could say something stupid, and once again provoke her husband into crushing every bone in his body.

Again!

"I can see why he loves you so much," said Rao appearing before the Amazon Princess and saw her eyes widen at the sight of him.

Not surprising since he currently looked just like his Grandson...with the exception of having white hair instead of the dark color Kal-El. At the moment, Rao was dressed in standard Kryptonian attire, which was all white with the S like symbol that was the House of El with his right hand held a simple wooden cane, and saw the wonder on Diana's face.

"Lord Rao I...," said Diana, as she was speechless in seeing him, and wished this damn pregnancy wasn't stopping her from getting out of the bed to kneel.

"Its all right Princess of the Amazons. I would never ask you to kneel in my presence in your current condition. If anything, I should kneel, and thank you for helping my Kal-El for helping him put up with everything that's happened in his life so far," said Rao, as he walked over to the woman, and sat on the edge of the bed before putting a gentle hand on the belly of the pregnant woman.

"Me? Lord Rao, I have done nothing to warrant such praise, and honor from a God said to be more powerful then my patrons combined," said Diana, as she saw him smile a gentle smile an elderly Grandfather would have, and let out a chuckle to match.

"That would be where you are wrong. Kal-El is as much my legacy as he is his Father's and life for him has not been pleasant from what I have learned in watching all that he does for his surrogate home. First, his powers manifesting themselves, and learning to control them so he doesn't hurt anyone. Something _I_ should have helped him with, but couldn't on account of my punishment for destroying Krypton, and letting my emotions that caused my decision to destroy my utopian race fall down to a single child. Second, was his relationship with women, and you being there for him during his recent trials in it after he ended things with that _reporter_ woman Lois Lane. A heart as pure as his can only truly bond in the deepest meaning of love with a heart that's just as pure and yours is the purest around my dear. There is no contest when it comes to the matter of the heart with you two, as his heart will always be joined with yours, and yours will always be joined with his own," said Rao, as he let out sigh, and had a far away look in his eyes.

"My Mother still hates our union," said Diana with some bitterness and did not want her child to be around such negativity the Queen of the Amazons possessed when it came to the marriage she had with Kal-El.

"Given the history of your people, its no surprise she would oppose it, and Kal-El of all the men on this world being with you. I'll admit, what has surprised me if just a little, is your Mother didn't stop the wedding from happening, and make an attempt to kill my Grandson," said Rao letting out a laugh at the situation.

"I could tell she wanted to. My Mother was against me being with any man _period_! What she wanted a _pure_ Amazon in every sense of the word not just in mind, but in body too, and I just couldn't be the way she pictured me to be when I was first born," said Diana, as she didn't want to use the word _created_ since that made her feel like less of a woman, and seem like some kind of fake..._thing_!

"Probably because Zeus or one of the other Greek Gods forbid her from doing so on my wish that you two be together," said Rao smiling at the surprised Amazon Princess.

"You wished it? And my Gods helped? Why?" said Diana before blushing at her sudden bluntness to the question and bowed her head in shame that earned a hearty laugh from Rao.

"Why not? My legacy deserves to be happy and only one woman can make him happy for the rest of his life. _You_! Just as only you can make him happy, only he can make you happy, and I was not about to see either side be denied happiness simply because your Mother was letting old fears control her actions," said Rao, as he frowned a little at the memory of Hercules hurting the Amazons in that way with the help of his men, and still wished the demigod got the punishment he so rightfully deserved.

"Hercules and his men were cruel to my Amazons Sisters and Mother during that time," said Diana, as she hoped Rao would understand, and not put her Mother in a cruel light.

"I know they were Princess. I witnessed it all those ages ago before you were born. I also brought it to the other Gods attention when Zeus did nothing to stop his moron of a son from doing such horrible acts upon the Amazons. They were his loyal servants then, as they were the others here on Mount Olympus, and yet Zeus let the action happen while turning a blind eye to it until I stepped in," said Rao shocking Diana at this news.

"You did? But I was told Zeus punished Hercules himself for his crimes after he ran and my Mother let him go before she along with my Amazon Sister who followed her were granted Immortality," said Diana since she didn't know this piece of information.

"Oh, Zeus _did_ administer the punishment to his own son for his crimes, _but_ what you _do_ _not_ know is that the punishment Hercules got was in fact _less_ then what I asked for, and it was lessened _only_ on the agreement that the Father punish him for the crime. As for your Mother, I suggested some form of a gift be granted upon her along with those Amazons, who obeyed Athena's command to show mercy after gaining their freedom, and after a very heated debate in the realm of the meeting it was decided Immortality be the gift," said Rao, as he once more smiled at Diana's shocked face, and knew this information was not what she expected.

"I imagine Zeus wasn't pleased with you after that," said Diana seeing Rao laugh at such a concept.

"Oh, Zeus _hated_ _me_ for my interference. Cursed me in secret at every meeting the Gods of our status had for the next 1000 years before everyone got tired of it and told him to keep such things to himself," said Rao before stroking Diana's sheet covered belly and felt the child inside of her move slightly as if sensing him through the contact.

"Tell me about Krypton," said Diana, as she saw the sadness in his eyes, and knew why the emotion was there.

"Regardless of what Gods may say, we are not infallible, and in certain cases we let our emotions get the better of us. The end result causes us to make mistakes we cannot take back and regret for ages to come. I can easily admit...I've made quite a few of them. My greatest to date is the destruction of Krypton. The greatest of races among the creations in my area of the Universe and I destroyed them like the flame from a candle being snuffed out with two wet fingertips pushed together against it," said Rao, as he told her about that day, how Jor-El, and Lara could have escaped with their son to Earth.

How they decided to die with the rest of their race together in each others arms. How he let Kal-El live that day by stalling the explosion by only a few minutes. How he had paid for his mistake and tried to lessen it by keeping other Gods in this area from the Universe from claiming what was his legacy. How he couldn't tell his Grandson of a legacy _any_ of this, but could to her, and hoped Diana would tell him just for the simple fact he knew the truth.

"I'll make sure Kal knows," said Diana smiling at the Grandfatherly figure that was Rao before her and saw him smile back.

"Thank you Diana. That means a lot to me," said Rao, as he got off the bed, and headed towards the door.

"Lord Rao wait! I must know something," said Diana knowing this may be her one and only chance to ask him this question.

"Yes?" said Rao turning with a raised eyebrow.

"The symbol on your clothes is the same as Kal's signifying his Noble House. Does this also mean he's directly descended from you like all those before him in his family?" said Diana curiously and saw him smile a mischievous smile at her.

"In truth, _all_ the Noble Houses of Krypton are descended from me, but only the House of El has stayed pure to the ideals I set down during the planet's creation, and has been very fortunate in not succumbing to the way of arrogance like all the others did long before Krypton's destruction," said Rao, as he saw Diana look once more in awe of him at that fact, and was more impressed with her husband too.

"His surrogate family raised him well," said Diana simply.

"And he's had good friends and an Amazon Princess for a wife to help him over the years along the way to stay the course. For that, I again give my thanks, and wish you well on raising the little buddle of joy growing inside of you Princess Diana," said Rao before bowing respectfully towards the Diana and leaving the room.

(With Superman)

"How do you feel?" said Superman to Hercules being healed by Apollo at the moment while lying down on a bed.

"Like I went through Tartarus and fought Uncle Hades. _Twice!_" said Hercules, as he saw his victor in the battle looking at him with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Maybe next time, you'll think before acting when it comes to provoking me for a fight, and realize just how much I hold back," said Superman, as he saw Hercules nod, and then wince at the headache hammering him.

"Trust me, I'll definitely remember our fight, and the pain that went with it. I still can't believe you withstood my own hits and acted like they didn't hurt you," said Hercules, as he saw Superman smirking slightly, and wondered if this was how his Father felt after losing to Rao.

"My strength isn't the only thing that's increased over the years Hercules. I can take just as much punishment as I can give and considering how much I gave...," said Superman letting Hercules nod at the discontinued statement in understanding.

"My punches hurt, but not enough to _really _hurt you, and I fought an foe that couldn't win against," said Hercules letting out a sigh.

"Zeus warned you Hercules. All of us did and yet you ignored it. The blame for this rest squarely on your shoulders," said Apollo, as he finished healing the man, and left the two to continue the conversation.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Apollo is right about this being my entirely fault, and I...I apologize for taking Diana from you Superman," said Hercules, as he held out his hand, and Kal-El took it.

"Apology accepted Hercules," said Superman knowing they could now put this dispute behind them.

Hopefully for good.

(With Diana)

When her husband came back into the room looking like he got a heavy weight off his shoulders, Diana knew that this business with Hercules was over, and done with from here on out. All who saw their battle could say without question Kal-El was definitely a child descended of Rao and was not someone to scoff at when it came to fighting for a loved one.

"Are you ready to head back home Diana?" said Kal-El smiling at her, as he moved to the bed, and picked up his pregnant wife gently before she gave him a passionate kiss.

"Yes. I want to go home. There are things I need to discuss with my Mother and then with you in private about a certain God from your area of the Universe," said Diana, as she knew speaking Rao's name on Mount Olympus to Kal was a taboo, and only after being home could she speak more openly.

"Then home we shall go," said Kal-El, as he walked over to where Apollo was waiting, and gave the Sun God a polite nod before they were swallowed by light.

(Themyscira)

Queen Hippolyta found it hard to do her daily duties as the Queen of the Amazons while knowing that her only child she had prayed to the Gods on Mount Olympus to breathe life into was taken hostage. It didn't help that the one responsible was the same one, who had done unspeakable things to Hippolyta ages ago, and had the support of several other Gods too.

The reason behind the kidnapping was even _worse_!

Hercules wanted to fight Superman in a battle of strength and was holding Diana until a victor was named between them. This was not the first time Hippolyta felt Diana's love much less _marriage_ to the alien from the stars was a mistake and had wished to break up the two from _ever_ being together. The only reason she didn't stop their union was due to Athena appearing before an attempt could even be made and commanded Hippolyta to not disrupt the unity between the two. The Queen had protested, with respect of course, and asked why she had to let such a _travesty_ to the Amazon people occur.

Athena simply scowled and told Hippolyta that there were cosmic forces outside of Zeus, who wished this done, and to even make an attempt at defying such forces by disrupting the union would bring dire consequences to the Amazons.

So with a heavy heart, Queen Hippolyta let Superman marry Diana, and had to hold back the desire to pray to Aphrodite to break the marriage between them knowing the Goddess would not hear her pleas. If such a plea was spoken, Hippolyta had no doubt the Goddess would punish her for asking such a thing, and make a firm example out of the Amazon Queen for making such a request.

"That will soon change after Diana gets back. Mark my words _Superman_, the days of you being with my daughter will be drawing to an end, and she will see how much of barbaric creature you are," said Hippolyta, as she was certain that Diana would eventually come to her senses, and dissolve the union with the alien after this fiasco.

What other recourse was there? As for the child Diana carried, Superman had already told Hippolyta as such it would be a girl, and therefore would become a Royal Amazon just like her Mother.

That was all there was to it.

Queen Hippolyta's thoughts on the matter were interrupted by a bright flash of intense light before it vanished and saw Diana being held in the arms of Superman with the two lovers smiling at the other. Instantly, the Amazon Queen was out of her chair, and rushed over to Diana to see if she was all right.

"Diana, are you all right? What happened?" said Hippolyta, as she held hugged Diana where she could, and looked her daughter over with careful yet sharp eyes.

"I'm fine Mother. The fight is over and Kal was victorious," said Diana, as she looked at her husband with pride, and the Man of Steel smiled back.

"I can't take all the credit. You did provide the motivation for me to beat Hercules within an inch of his life," said Kal-El before kissing his wife with Diana kissing back much to Hippolyta's disgust.

"Stop with your kissing. I will not have it performed in my presence much less here," said Hippolyta, as she saw the two break from the other after a moment, and was surprised to see Diana scowl.

"You have no say in what we do together Mother. I am tired of your constant contempt you have for our love and even less pleased by the fact you _slapped_ Kal before he went to Mount Olympus. How could you? Do you despise our union _that much_?" said Diana, as she saw Hippolyta look back at her in shock, and then saw the Amazon Queen glare daggers at the Man of Steel.

"What poisonous things have you put in my daughter's mind?" said Hippolyta, as she saw Diana's scowl deepen, and saw Kal-El's start to form.

"Mother stop it! I know everything. Lord Rao told me," said Diana, as she saw Hippolyta look back at her in surprise, and a bit of fear.

"About what Diana?" said Kal-El wanting to hear this too.

"He told me how Hippolyta was against our marriage right up until the actual day of our wedding and she would have stopped it had Athena stepped in at his request to my Gods. That if my Mother defied the command, it would bring about a cruel punishment no one wanted unleashed, and the blame would be squarely on her," said Diana seeing Hippolyta look away and knew the Amazon Queen was trying to deny the truth from being seen in her eyes.

"So what if you say is true Diana? Such a union between the two of you should _never_ have happened! Amazons do not need the touch of men or the so called _love_ they promise women before lying in bed leading to false promises," said Hippolyta bitterly at them.

"Kal-El's never given me false promises Mother. You are speaking from your own harsh experience with Hercules and letting your fears take control. I _saw_ Kal-El fight Hercules on Mount Olympus in the arena there, I _saw_ my loving husband crush my kidnapper for taking me, and I _saw_ Hercules humbled before the man I love Mother. If you can't accept our union, then I don't want to be here on Themyscira anymore, and would rather live in the Patriarch World with those that due cherish what we have," said Diana, as she saw her Mother look shocked by this, and then it turned to anger.

"How can you do this to me? After all I have done to keep you safe, my own daughter would rather be out there then here, and with _him_ no less. The man whose child you now carry thanks to his..._actions_!" said Hippolyta, as she glared hatefully at the Man of Steel, but he was ignoring it, and focusing entirely on Diana.

"I could ask you the same question Mother. At one point in life, I did need to be here for my own safety, but after I grew up, you tried to keep me trapped here like a bird in a cage to selfishly treasure, and keep my destiny away from me, and then my future husband soon after. No more Mother! I'm tired of you interfering in my life just because you fear it will become like yours that was filled with anger and betrayal in the end. I'm tired of trying to make you happy by giving what only _you_ want Mother, as I need to think about what _I_ want, and at the moment it involves being with my husband in a place we know is safe to help bring our child into the world," said Diana, as she looked at Kal-El lovingly, and kissed him again with a passion.

"There is no safer place here then an island of Amazon warriors! I doubt _he_ has a location in this world to match this island protected by the Gods," said Hippolyta, as she glared at Superman, and was practically _daring _the Man of Steel to say otherwise.

"Perhaps, but I do believe an icy_ Fortress _of solitude deep in the Arctic, and defended by advanced Kryptonian technology is the next best thing," said Superman smiling at Diana, who smiled back, and ignored Hippolyta's glare intensify.

"You will _not_ leave this island with him. Guards!" said Hippolyta, as her Royal Amazon Guards came in, and ready to obey their Queen.

"I think this is our cue to leave," said Superman, as he saw the Amazons rush him, but blew a gust of wind in their direction, and sent them flying back before heading to the window.

Only to face a sword wielding Hippolyta.

"Make one more move forward and I'll run you through," said Hippolyta, as she could no longer see the sight of her pregnant daughter in the arms of the man, who had reminded the Amazon Queen so much of Hercules, and wasn't going to lose her only child to this mortal version of Zeus's son.

"And risk hitting your own only daughter and your yet to be born Grandchild inside of her?" said Superman, as he saw Hippolyta's eyes harden, and the grip on her sword tighten.

"You think I won't?" said Hippolyta, as she readied her sword, and saw the Amazons behind him getting off the ground.

"I think you've lost your mind," said Superman before whispering for Diana to hold on tight and used his speed to fly around the Amazon Queen out the window into the sky above the island.

"I think my Mother has finally snapped," said Diana, as she rested her head on Kal-El's shoulder, and heard him make a noise that sounded like a reluctant agreement to her words.

"I'm afraid so. Hopefully, your Mother will regain her sanity, and realize what a mistake she's made," said Superman, as he flew to the Arctic where his Fortress of Solitude now awaited them, and where they could relax for a time.

"I pray she will," said Diana, as she was falling asleep in his arms, and soon did before they entered the secluded home.

'Me too Diana,' thought Kal-El, as he hoped Rao would somehow help Hippolyta, or at the least get the Greek Gods of Mount Olympus to do it for Diana's sake.

FIN

(A/N: YAY! I updated and finished. Man that was difficult to write you have no idea! Until next time...PEACE!)


End file.
